


You take mine, I’ll take yours

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with some plot, Smut, This is probably written badly, bottom mattsun!, had no idea what I was doing, implied iwaoi, top makki!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: “Please raise your hands if you’re not a virgin” Oikawa declared,Three of the four boys raised their hands; all turned to one another and were a little surprised to notice Hamamaki Takahiro with his hand down.“Wait —Makki-Chan, you’re still a virgin?!”Or, a story in which virginities are exchanged.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 118





	You take mine, I’ll take yours

**Author's Note:**

> Erm..so this is gonna be the list of songs to listen to during the smut scenes, cause I think music makes everything feel more vivid and gives everything clarity. So here ya go:  
> Crazy in love (remix) by Beyoncé, made for the ‘fifty shades of grey’ soundtrack.  
> Meet me in the middle by Jessie ware, from the ‘fifty shades of grey’ soundtrack.  
> Believe me, these will set a mood that I hope you all find..sensual.

Aoba Johsai’s third years decided to finally take their well-earned water break. The practice of that evening was especially rough and harsh; each one of them were fixing and improving their skills. Many told them it was pointless since they had already lost, but they couldn’t help but keep trying. Their break commenced, and Matsukawa stood beside Hanamaki; the raven was leaning against the wall and trying to recover his breathing. While Matsukawa did this, Hanamaki sat next to him; a cold towel rested on his face. After a few seconds of just being them two, Iwaizumi showed up, with a certain brunette.

“Please raise your hands if you’re not a virgin” Oikawa very abruptly declared; Iwaizumi only sighed, he regretted letting the brunette ask the inappropriate question. The only reason Iwaizumi had let him was because not only was that the only way the other would stop pestering him about it, but Oikawa had also offered something irresistible; the brunette had promised him something for later, and that’s ultimately what convinced him.

But right now at the current moment he regretted agreeing to such a thing. 

“Erm, captain why would we tell you something as personal as that?” Matsukawa followed up with, taking another drink from his water bottle.

“The fact that your acting defensive mattsun is pointing to the fact that you might actually be a virgin” Oikawa purred, Iwaizumi smacked the brunette and began to scold him. After a few seconds of Iwaizumi yelling at Oikawa, the raven finally let the brunette finish his statement.

“Just answer the question” Oikawa stated, peering over his shoulder to see that Iwaizumi wasn’t glaring at him; the raven was caught looking elsewhere. Oikawa was a bit astonished to see that only three hands went up, and one hand belonged to himself. Each turned to one another and were a little surprised to notice Hamamaki Takahiro with his hand down.

“Wait— makki-Chan, you’re still a virgin?” Oikawa questioned in a nervous voice. Hanamaki didn’t say a word, only shrugged before getting up and off the floor. The auburn-haired make was about to walk away from the entirety of this conversation, however the other three grasped his arm and held him back.

“Hanamaki we won’t judge you, after all I doubt all of us are proud to admit that we’re no longer virgins” Iwaizumi commented, Matsukawa was about to budge in and say his own personal opinion, but Iwaizumi shot him a glare that ultimately said ‘do it and I’ll throw you in a trash can’.

Hanamaki stiffened slightly and continued to answer the question that he really didn’t want to give a response to.

“Erm..um...yeah, I still have my v-card, personally I don’t find crap like that important, anyways let’s get back to practice” all three of the males noticed just how uncomfortable and timid Hanamaki got and decided not to further question him. They each determined that it was probably for the better. 

-

After practice was over the whole team walked into the club room to begin changing. However the third years stayed back and let the rest of the team leave. After a few minutes of just silence between the four males, Oikawa decided to break the silence.

“Makki-Chan I’m going to just say it..you definitely need to get laid” Iwaizumi smacked the brunette and continued to scold him. While they began to bicker Matsukawa slightly snickered, all while Hanamaki rolled his eyes and continued to change.

“Like I said, I don’t find it important” Hanamaki said, interrupting the others bickering with his words. He pulled off his shirt and for a few temporary seconds Matsukawa shed a glance at the boy beside him; the raven realized just how lean he was. It was a great sight to view but sadly the auburn-haired male put on his shirt before the other male could fully take it in.

“Oh come on! makki let us do this for you, please!” Oikawa whined, snapping everyone back to reality with his high-pitched voice. Hanamaki turned towards his captain and gave him a very lousy smile.

“You have until Friday, so you do whatever you want until then, if you can find someone for me to sleep with by Friday I’ll get you...I don’t know..what do you want?” Hanamaki asked, Oikawa gave a smug smirk; no one in the room was growing fond of the stupid smirk.

“You have to stop teasing me for a whole month, and you have to buy me milk bread for a whole month” Oikawa stated in a demanding tone.

“Sounds fair, but you only have till Friday, and one rule, you can only ask Iwaizumi and Matsukawa for help” Hanamaki commented before leaving the room. Oikawa glanced at the other two left in the room and noticed how both had expressionless faces.

“Okay, um, what kind of girls do you think Makki is interested in?” Oikawa asked, Iwaizumi shrugged and said nothing while Matsukawa proceeded to walk out of the club room; his clothes were still resting in his hands. Personally, Matsukawa didn’t want to help, after all none of this involved him.

-

Oikawa hadn’t kept track of the days, which is why before he even knew it, it was already Wednesday. Now the brunette had only two days until he met his dead line. But, he wished he could have a hint, or something to help his cause because in all honesty he was struggling; he could not find anyone that suited or would be a well match for Hanamaki. Makki was a very puzzling and complicated case; the male was on the calm and collected side, and he did have a good sense of comedy. However the girls Oikawa had brought to him weren’t the ‘perfect’ ones. Some were either too clingy, too loud, or just too much of everything; point was Hanamaki didn’t have a connection with a single one. At this rate, Oikawa was ready to call everything quits; he sincerely believed he wasn’t going to be able to find someone by Friday.  
.  
.  
The evening [lunch] break came and Oikawa finally got some help from an expected resource. During their meal time, Hanamaki left to get something he had forgotten from his classroom and to meet up with a girl Oikawa had chosen; which only left the other three males behind. Matsukawa lightly smiled as he saw Hamamaki leave; this made Oikawa aware that something was up.

“May I ask why you seem so smiley?” Oikawa asked, a malicious grin was appearing on his face. Matsukawa’s smile faded and he stayed quiet before sighing.

“Captain it seems like you don’t pay attention to any of our preferences, he’s not into females...they aren’t his thing” Matsukawa stated in between a smile; Oikawa thought the smile was odd but his mind went to all of the new possibilities. 

“Holy crap! Mattsun I could kiss you! But I won’t cause my lips are only for my iwa-chan” the brunette admitted as he turned towards the raven who was trying his best to ignore both the individuals who were accompanying him.

Matsukawa said nothing, only leaned back into his chair and asked Oikawa the number one question,

“Who’s going to be the right one for Makki?” Matsukawa asked sounding just a bit interested. Oikawa was caught off guard and was left without a firm answer to give; he looked around searching for an answer, however it was right in front of him. The only perfect person for Hanamaki was Matsukawa himself. The raven was always with the other, they held a bunch of inside jokes and shared tons of them together, and to be fairly honest Hanamaki showed the most affection towards him; the auburn haired male was incredibly cold to everyone, however Matsukawa was the one exception.

Oikawa turned towards Iwaizumi and made several gestures in order to keep it a secret from the other raven that sat across from them; Iwaizumi got fed up and smacked the other before whispering into his ear.

“I fucking get it, and I hope that you made the right choice” Iwaizumi stated before getting up abruptly. The raven left and now it was only the Kawa’s left at the desk.

“So who is it?” Matsukawa questioned, hoping to get a response.

Oikawa smirked.

“Patience dear mattsun, you’ll see very soon”  
.  
.  
Later that day, Matsukawa sat on the ground. Practice had barely ended and he was cooling down.

As he sat there with his head leaning against the gymnasium wall, he began to imagine scenarios. They started simple, with the raven only imagining his usual daydreams of kissing and holding hands with Hamamaki. However they slowly took a drastic turn.

The raven began to imagine himself in very promising situations with Hamamaki.

Matsukawa felt his breathing grow rigid and heavy. He pressed his legs closer together in order to hide his new situation; he felt ashamed, but at the same time he couldn’t stop imagining things. His mind was being a bitch and playing games with him.

The raven sat there daydreaming and getting himself more heated with each passing second; scenario after scenario kept falling into his head. Matsukawa felt himself grow desperate for stuff he knew nothing about.

Now he was left wanting Hanamaki even more. 

Eventually, Matsukawa was brought back to reality by Hanamaki himself; the male had spilled water over his head in order to wake him from his dazed like state.

The raven turned further red as Hamamaki decided to crouch down in front of him.

“First time I ever see you zoned out, you okay?” Hanamaki asked, Matsukawa nervously smiled.

“Never felt better bro, anyways why’d you come over so suddenly, another date gone wrong?”

Hamamaki sighed and sat fully down,

“Very wrong, I swear I hate our immature captain, I don’t think he’s understanding who I want”

Matsukawa smirked, “so you do want someone?”

“Definitely, if they were to ask I’d give them my virginity no questions asked...they could take whichever they want” Hanamaki said in between his new-found laughs. 

“Really?”

“Yep, everything they’d want, they’d get—“ Hanamaki got up once more and held out his hand for Matsukawa to take. 

“Unfortunately, they don’t want me, the only person who could get my v-card and they won’t take advantage, how sad, anyways let’s go”

-

The next day of Thursday arrived, which meant this was the final chance Oikawa had. The brunette was well aware that this was his last chance; which is why he did nothing, he had a plan that was bound to work. During the boy’s evening break, Hanamaki was expecting Oikawa to tell him in detail who had been chosen for the final day, but the comment never once came. Instead they all managed to stay silent and focus on their lunch the entire break; not a sound left any of their mouths.

Later at practice Hanamaki noticed how he seemed to be excluded; he was off to one side discussing with the first years their positions, while the other three were talking amongst themselves. The auburn-haired male gave them a glance and saw Matsukawa smirk and shyly nod; as if agreeing to something. Hanamaki thought the whole situation was odd, but he shrugged and decided to think nothing of it, after all, he didn’t really have a say on any of their actions.

Hanamaki continued to do his own thing, all while the other three stuck together, discussing whenever the chance. Before all four even knew it; the end of practice had gladly came. Once practice came and went, Hanamaki was finally struck with some unexpected news. The rest of their team had left and now only them four remained in the room. Oikawa and Iwaizumi hurried to change and they were done before Hanamaki could even begin to pull of his shirt. The auburn-haired male noticed they were leaving and tugged on Oikawa’s collar. 

“Oi captain, today was your last day, so where is it?” Hanamaki asked in a stern tone; Oikawa lightly smiled in response.

“They aren’t an it, they’re a he, anyways you just have to wait and see” Oikawa mentioned before giving a wink. Hanamaki let go of the male and let him leave; he doubted Oikawa had chosen anyone at this rate.  
.  
.  
Matsukawa locked the club room and headed home with Hanamaki. The raven noticed how the other male was contemplating on all the possible punishments he could give to their captain. Matsukawa wanted to tell Hanamaki the whole truth; he was working up the courage but he didn’t know exactly how to say it.

“Hey makki” Matsukawa began. They were reaching the street where they part ways. The raven was so close to saying it but his tongue was tied.

“Hmm?” Hanamaki hummed out. He looked at the other and realized the other’s face was slowly reddening. Hanamaki was about to say something but Matsukawa stopped him. 

“See ya tomorrow” the raven abruptly announced. Hanamaki was left no choice but to give him a wave of goodbye. As Matsukawa walked away he immediately cursed himself internally; he couldn’t work up the courage to do it. He couldn’t fucking do it.

-

The whole day of Friday passed and Hanamaki laughed in Oikawa’s face when the afternoon arrived, signifying that the day was officially over; Oikawa had met his deadline. Iwaizumi glanced at Matsukawa as the other two males got more and more agitated with one another; Iwaizumi noticed how the taller male seemed to hold an expression of guilt. It seemed as if he did hold a few regrets.

The truth wouldn’t stay hidden for too long. Oikawa’s rage made the brunette burst out with it. Oikawa told Hanamaki the truth that Matsukawa couldn’t admit himself 

“I chose Matsukawa! He was meant to tell you! So I didn’t lose!” Oikawa shouted. He continued to stick out his tongue once he had told the truth. Hanamaki was about to say something, but he then realized just what exactly Oikawa had said. Hanamaki said the words over to himself internally; he slowly became more and more embarrassed. Matsukawa saw the growing red on the other and felt his own face heat up.  
.  
.

The walk home after school was incredibly silent and really awkward. Usually tension never existed between Matsukawa and Hanamaki, but now both weren’t saying a word; each one was still embarrassed about what happened earlier. Hanamaki had no real opinion on the matter; he trusted Matsukawa with everything, and held genuine feelings for him, which is why he really didn’t mind if Matsukawa wanted to take his virginity or not.

Again they reached the street where they part for their own way. Matsukawa was about to say his ‘goodbye’ but was stopped with a brush on the lips that came from the other. The light kiss caught the raven off guard, but he didn’t mind. He returned the gesture and Hanamaki smirked before biting Matsukawa’s bottom lip; the raven gave entrance and instantly moaned when he felt his tongue meet the other’s. The invasion was definitely new, but it was gladly welcomed; they clashed together, and fucked around with one another. Hanamaki eventually claimed dominance when he did something that caused Matsukawa to whimper in a needy manner.

The auburn-haired male broke them apart and smirked when seeing just how flushed Matsukawa was.

“Mattsun?” Hanamaki purred out, as he hid himself in Matsukawa’s neck.

“Hm?” The raven managed out; he gasped a few seconds later when Hanamaki bit a mark onto his neck.

“Can you come over? I want to show you something...” Hanamaki managed out, Matsukawa smirked.

“I think I want to show you a few things myself..” 

-

Hanamaki opened the door to his home and shouted a quick ‘I’m home’. When he received no reply, then he knew the coast was completely clear. He grasped Matsukawa’s hand and led him in. 

The raven removed his shoes and proceeded to go with Hamamaki; he was led up the stairs and into the auburn-haired male’s room. It was messy, but for Matsukawa that minor detail didn’t bother him one bit.

Matsukawa took a seat on the bed and lightly smiled as he proceeded to question the other.

“So what did you want to show me Takahiro?” Matsukawa asked as he feigned innocence; Hamamaki smirked as he approached him. 

“Something good, but only if you let me” Hamamaki stated as he leaned down to brush Matsukawa’s lips.

“Please, be my guest”

Hamamaki pushed the other onto his bed and fully captured the other’s lips; Matsukawa wanted to grasp him in hopes of pulling him closer to his flushed and heated body. However, he decided not to, at least not for now. 

Eventually their kiss turned into a desperate one: their teeth slightly collided with one another, while their tongues continued to move around each other, committing actions that were plain out lewd or lust-filled. Matsukawa slightly moaned when he felt the sensation of the other’s knee pressing in between his legs and putting pressure on his new growing ‘situation’. He groaned and clutched Hanamaki’s sheets whenever the pressure in between his legs escalated. Matsukawa was already lost in his lustful state; he didn’t realize when their kiss had ended and their sinful actions had started. He didn’t even notice his noises were now clearly audible.

Matsukawa let out a few needy whines and heated whimpers as the other’s knee pressed further against his intimate region; the motions would be soft before escalating to a rough and harsh type of pressure. 

“Aren’t you enjoying yourself too much?” Hanamaki whispered into the raven’s ear: he kissed the area before harshly biting into the flesh. Hanamaki was satisfied when Matsukawa gave a loud cry; eventually the area began to draw blood, and Hanamaki teasingly licked it away. 

As the other began to leave marks, Matsukawa started to slowly grind his hips down to meet with knee that still rested in between his legs. The raven found that his actions gave him the satisfaction he wanted: he was lost in his own movements that he wasn’t even aware when his actions sped up, or when Hanamaki began to meet up with his desperate hips. Takahiro soon found himself witnessing a very desperate and lust-filled Issei. Both males continued to toy with one another: Takahiro would occasionally add more pressure and Issei’s hips would just move in ways that left Takahiro groaning and panting. Their actions continued like this until Takahiro couldn’t take it; the auburn haired male grabbed Issei’s hips firmly. Issei whined and tried to pry the hands off him. When he noticed that they wouldn’t budge, he decided to lay back down and recover his breathing. 

“F-Fuck...Issei, now you’re making me wish I could’ve taken your virginity..” Takahiro managed out. Issei reddened and admitted one thing.

“..You can still have it..I never completely lost mine...” the raven stated as he hid his face in the palm of his hands. Takahiro remained confused for a few seconds; he then finally realized what the other’s words meant. He chuckled and softly kissed Issei’s neck. 

“You take mine and I’ll take yours, deal?” Takahiro bargained, Issei stopped concealing his face and nodded, 

“D-Deal”

Takahiro let a genuine smile express itself on his features. He looked to see if Issei was going to stop him; that never once came. Takahiro proceeded to commit new actions without any sense of hesitation. He tugged Issei’s shirt up and let his mouth come in contact with the other’s chest. Issei let his arms rest around Takahiro, while the other continued to suck bruises and bite marks into the tanned flesh; every time Takahiro made contact with Issei’s skin, he would receive a noise signifying the raven’s pleasure. Takahiro kissed the last mark before moving to toy with Issei’s nipples: he put one to his mouth while the other rested between his thumb and index finger. He felt the over-sensitive buds grow hard underneath his touch. 

As Takahiro continued, whimpers and gasps would escape Issei’s mouth, clearly telling Takahiro that every one of his actions were the right ones.

Takahiro continued to mess with them: tugging on them harshly, pinching and lightly rubbing them. Issei mewled and tried to say something but all his words would come out as moans or gasps, occasionally whimpers; his satisfaction wasn’t letting him form any words. 

Takahiro swirled his tongue around the bud before biting it. The auburn-haired male instantly got a good reaction. Issei clutched his shirt and enclosed his legs around him; the raven tried to form words once more, but all were incomprehensible. Takahiro only understood the stuttered cry of his given name.

The auburn-haired male proceeded to tug harshly on the bud in his mouth; he heard Issei groan in delight. Takahiro repeated the motions of swirl, bite and tug for a few minutes before releasing Issei’s nipple. He let the raven recover his breathing before continuing to give the other’s nipple the same treatment. 

Issei squirmed and moaned the entire time; his once recovered breath went back to being shortened breaths and heavy pants. 

Takahiro decided to stop toying and playing with the other; he decided it was time to begin new movements. 

The auburn-haired male sucked and bit more marks into the other’s flesh; every mark would be left lower and lower on Issei’s body. Eventually, Takahiro ended up in between the other’s legs. Issei propped himself up on his elbows and glanced at the other between his legs.

“Have you ever gave head?” The raven asked as he trailed a hand into the other’s locks of hair. Takahiro shyly smiled. 

“N-No..but I could try..” Takahiro stated sincerely, Issei smiled. 

“Sounds good...I’ll guide you through it..”

Issei sat fully up, while the Takahiro sat kneeled in between his legs. 

The raven put a hand into the other’s hair and instructed him to start. Takahiro said nothing, he only leaned in closer and licked the other’s clothed erection; he heard a shushed moan escape Issei’s mouth. He smirked before reaching for the hem of Issei’s pants and boxer briefs. The raven got the message and helped with discarding the articles of clothing. 

Takahiro licked his lips as he lightly stroked the other’s cock. He stroked him for a few more seconds before finally taking the other’s tip to his mouth. Issei gasped and moaned; he harshly grasped onto Takahiro’s auburn locks of hair. 

Takahiro groaned as a response to the harshness; the sound sent vibrations that made Issei go into a state of euphoria. The raven was now completely lost in Takahiro’s inexperienced but lewd actions.

“Takahiro...w-why..h-how are you so good?” Issei managed out in between his heavy pants and lewd moans. Takahiro said nothing only took more of him. Issei tilted his head back as he continued to let out a cry of ‘takahiro’. The other’s mouth was hotter than any summer day. All Issei felt around him was complete, addicting heat.

Takahiro pulled off and wiped away some of Issei’s pre-come.

“To answer your question Issei...when it comes to you I’ll always do good...” 

Issei blushed and asked one more question, 

“..erm..you think you can..um..” 

“Deep throat?”

Issei blushed at Takahiro’s blunt words, however he did nod in order to confirm the other’s words. Takahiro saw just how shy Issei had turned and decided to answer sincerely but teasingly. After all no harm would be done with just a bit of toying around. 

“Well, I wouldn’t know if that’s something I could do...but if you guide me through it..I think I can..so will you help me Issei?”

The raven turned crimson. 

“Y-Yeah..first you start off simple..so like earlier..and then you take the person whole until it hits their throat...and you know the rest..”

Takahiro smirked and decided to further toy with the other. 

“What’s the rest? What comes after that? I’m a virgin remember? so I don’t know of such unholy things”

Issei smirked himself and said the next few words without shame.

“Well, once you deep throat you have to let them come..and you also have to swallow..” 

Takahiro’s smirk completely broke; he might’ve loved Issei, but he really didn’t feel like having come down his throat. But he wasn’t going to let Issei get to his head.

“Sounds fair”

Takahiro spread the other’s legs and got to it; he took Issei into his mouth, and bobbed his head in a slow motion. After a few minutes, the auburn haired male decided to give it a try. Takahiro reminded himself of very obvious facts: to breathe through his nose and somehow relax his throat.

Issei was at first just drooling and gasping but once Takahiro took him fully he let out a loud cry. Issei then nervously smiled when he noticed that Takahiro didn’t once gag.

“..f-fuck Takahiro...s-so good..”

Takahiro gave a slight thumbs up before slipping the other out of his throat and pulling off with a lewd pop. “Do you want more?” Takahiro asked as he bit a mark into Issei’s inner thigh. The raven nodded, “Y-Yes..please..” Takahiro chuckled before taking Issei back into his mouth; now with every motion, Takahiro would take the raven fully. Issei was genuinely impressed to see Takahiro take him without any hesitation; the other would just swallow around the raven or swirl his tongue in a way Issei was incredibly fond of. 

Eventually, Issei was reduced to a mess of pleas and cries; Takahiro was playing with him once more. Every time he was close to coming, the other would pull off and let Issei recover only to take him again. The raven was desperate; he wanted release. 

“Takahiro! Please!..Please...please let me come...please..” 

“Why should I? What’s my benefit?” Takahiro teased, as he stroked and played with the other’s erection. Issei felt tears escape his eyes as Takahiro continued. The raven wiped his tears away and muttered words. “I don’t know...you can get whatever you want..just please” “Fine” Takahiro took Issei back into his mouth and swallowed around him; Issei let out a loud cry as he finally came. The raven panted heavily while Takahiro immediately pulled off. The auburn haired male got an idea and carried it out; he reached for Issei and made out with him. The raven cringed as he swallowed the bitter liquid. 

Takahiro smirked while he saw Issei cough out the fluid.

“You’re a piece of shit...” the raven stated in between his coughs. Takahiro meanwhile rolled his eyes.

“Not what you were moaning a few seconds ago—“ Takahiro pushed Issei onto the bed and settled himself in between the other’s legs. 

“Anyways, I think it’s time we begin” Takahiro stated before beginning his lustful actions; he leaned closer to Issei and kissed his neck; he then bit more bruises into it and was greeted with a loud whimper. He was about to continue, however Issei whispered a soft ‘stop’ and Takahiro instantly seized his actions. 

“Takahiro...please be gentle...I’ve never received it before..” the raven said under his breathe. Takahiro smiled at the comment and kissed the raven’s cheek.

“I’ll try my best to be gentle..” Takahiro assured. The auburn-haired male then realized he didn’t have any of the essentials; his nerves began to bubble up, causing him to grow a tinge of fear. However, Issei soon began to search through his sweater pocket. It was very clear that he was looking for something: a condom was pulled from the article of clothing.

“Here..” 

Takahiro took the packet from the other and decided to ask about lubricant. Matsukawa reached into his pocket once more and his expression soon fell. The small bottle he had packed wasn’t in his sweater anymore. Takahiro sighed heavily, and tried to not let his nerves get the better of him. 

“What can I use as an alternate?” The male asked, Issei blushed as he murmured out a timid response.

“..I’ve heard saliva works..we can try that..”

Takahiro didn’t say a word only took the other’s advice. He glanced at Issei to see if he was going to back out. The raven said nothing to protest.

The auburn haired male took a heavy inhale and got to work. He brought two fingers to his mouth and tried to coat them in his own saliva however, his mouth was completely dry. Takahiro felt a sense of humiliation creep on him: why on earth did his mouth have to go dry right now? Of all the times why now? 

Issei noticed that the other was struggling a bit and let out a few snickers. 

“Nerves got the best of you huh?” Issei said in taunting voice, Takahiro turned crimson.

“N-No...”

“Need help?” The raven soon followed up with, a dorky smile was clearly being expressed on his features. Takahiro averted his eyes elsewhere as he nodded. Issei reached for Takahiro’s hand and placed three fingers to his mouth; he suckled on them until he thought they were sufficiently coated.

Takahiro gave Issei a kiss on his forehead and muttered out a ‘thank you’. He then proceeded to position Issei properly; one last time he waited for the raven to say anything that meant ‘no’, but no such words came. He spread the raven’s legs and guided the first finger to the other’s entrance. Issei who once remained quiet was now left gasping and slightly flinching. Takahiro froze his actions as a way of helping; Issei took a few minutes to get used to the invasion, but once the feeling didn’t feel so uncomfortable he told the other to continue. The raven wrapped his arms around Takahiro and let out shaky moans whenever the other pressed in a bit too deep. Takahiro personally thought the shaken and lewd noises sounded really enticing, especially since Issei was the one making all of them.

Takahiro got lost in Issei’s noises, actions, and body. Without even realizing, he decided to add a second. When he felt nails dig into his back, he was instantly brought back from his trance. After realizing what he had done he immediately regretted it. Takahiro seized his actions and muttered out many apologies. Issei laughed at the other’s reaction. “Makki I’m fine, stop worrying” “But I hurt you...I shouldn’t have gotten too lost..I’m sorry..” The raven sighed and muttered something that left Takahiro speechless. “..I wouldn’t mind if you’re just a little rough..” Takahiro was crimson as he asked if he may continue. Issei nodded in agreement and the male went back to where he left off. The raven lightly cried out from the new second finger, but after a few seconds Issei adjusted to the new feeling and told Takahiro to continue; his tone of voice was shaky, but the auburn haired male chose to ignore it. Takahiro slowly moved his fingers in and out, as he committed his actions, he saw Issei fall apart underneath him. At the beginning, the raven only breathed heavily and unevenly; letting moans, whimpers and cries escape his mouth with every breath. However, steadily his voice escalated in pitch; his moderately quiet tone slowly got to a forte. Issei eventually went into a lust-filled trance of his own: he started to press his hips back in order to meet with Hamamaki’s fingers. 

Issei ended up becoming a tearful, whiny and desperate mess. 

The expression Issei wore tempted Takahiro to do so much more; he spread his fingers apart and continued to scissor the male open. Issei bit his lip in order to stop himself from screaming; he tilted his head back and temporarily stopped moving his hips. He dedicated some of the time to just enjoying the penetrating feeling within him. Takahiro took the signs of satisfaction as a signal to do more. He added the third and final finger; he felt the heat around his fingers tighten.

“Oi, loosen up..” Takahiro bluntly stated, Issei blushed as he quirked his mouth into a smirk. 

“..then d-don’t be so s-sudden..”

Takahiro’s smugness fell apart when heard the lewd words. He proceeded to finger the other open and received many cries from Issei when his fingertips brushed a certain area. Takahiro found himself fond of the new noise; the male grew a desire to hear that one certain noise again and again. He aimed directly towards Issei’s sweet spot, an received many cries and moans. The raven dug his nails into the other’s skin; hoping that the other would get the hint that the stimulation was too much. But the action only seemed to work as encouragement for the other. 

Takahiro spread his fingers and Issei squirmed as he let a lewd sound escape his mouth. The auburn haired male removed his fingers and searched for the foil packet that had been brought up earlier. He discarded of his bothersome clothes and smirked towards Issei once he had finally located the packet again.

“Are you really not gonna back out?” Takahiro asked in a teasing tone, but in reality his question was actually literal. Issei smiled as he turned further red.

“..Nope..now stop stalling..” 

Takahiro put the packet to his mouth and tore it open. The wrapper was disposed of and the condom was applied. Takahiro finally had some saliva in his mouth and coated himself with it. He noticed Issei growing redder and redder with every passing second; Takahiro made up his mind and decided to give the other a surprise. He wanted to view Issei with flush that ran from the raven’s ears all the way down to his shoulders. /p>

Takahiro grabbed Issei’s waist and began to compliment him. While the raven took in every word, Takahiro made his move; without warning he swiftly turned the other around. Issei now laid with his chest and stomach to the bed while his backside was on full display for the other. The raven was close to saying something but it instead came out as a obscene moan. Takahiro panted heavily as he finally felt Issei’s delicious heat around him; the raven was still tight, but his body was great. Issei’s back, waist, hips and ass were all amazing but currently all Takahiro cared about was the other’s inner warmth. 

Takahiro grasped the raven’s hips and toyed with them; he pressed harshly into them and received lewd gasps and desperate cries. After toying with Issei’s hips, he firmly grabbed them and began a slow pace; Issei grasped the sheets under his palms and let every one of his noises escape into them; the fabric wrinkled as he squeezed and clutched it in his hands. The raven let out a obscene moans or lewd noises with every thrust he was given. Once Issei got used to the foreign feeling of penetration, he began to crave more satisfaction. Issei raised his head from where it laid and muttered something out; Takahiro didn’t hear a word. He instructed Issei to repeat his words and the raven did as told.

“Go faster...and be a bit rough please..” 

Takahiro lit up when he heard the quiet, vulgar words. He leaned in to give Issei a quick peck on the cheek before going back to it. Takahiro let his hands roam upward and now grasped the raven’s waist. He dug his fingertips into the skin and began a new pace; Issei cried out as he felt the other reach deeper inside him. He pulled the sheets right out of their corners and let more lust-filled moans escape his mouth. Takahiro smirked as he noticed how every once in a while Issei would push back in order to meet with each of his thrusts; Takahiro would occasionally stop moving just to see Issei fuck himself on his cock. 

The auburn haired male found it absolutely lewd and enticing to see Matsukawa Issei commit such risqué actions. And the noises the raven would let out made Takahiro want to just fuck Issei until all he could do was cry out and moan; with every harsh thrust, Takahiro would receive either a whine, gasp or cry for more.

However, he wanted to hear every noise closer; he want to take in every on of Issei’s desperate sounds. Takahiro stopped his movements and temporarily pulled out. Issei lifted up from the mattress and asked what was wrong. The auburn haired male smirked. “Turn around” Takahiro demanded, Issei didn’t hesitate or question the other; only complied to the instructions he was given. 

The raven laid on his back and spread his legs for Takahiro; the male bit and sucked many bruises into Issei’s legs. Finally he re-entered Issei and the raven instantly wrapped his legs around him; Issei pulled Takahiro closer and made out with him. Now with every thrusts Takahiro gave, he was able to clearly hear every one of Issei’s noises. 

The raven let out whimpers, whines, cries, moans and sounds that were just plain out obscene. 

Issei dug his nails into the other’s back and hoped this action would tell Takahiro to slow down with his movements. The action had no such affect. Takahiro took it as a signal for more; his pace slowed down but he instead gave harsher thrusts. Issei couldn’t help but cry as he tightened around the male inside him.

Takahiro groaned as he felt the sensation envelop him; he felt himself growing closer and closer to his climax. Issei was also reaching his own breaking point, however it soon became very clear he wasn’t allowed to relieve himself. Takahiro had his thumb resting over Issei’s tip; preventing the raven from reaching his ultimate pleasure.

“Takahiro!...please!..please..!..please...let me come..” Issei pleaded out in between his anguished sobs. Takahiro wiped Issei’s tears away but he still refused to remove his thumb from the area. The raven felt himself growing more and more over-stimulated and desperate; Takahiro smirked when Issei gave a particularly loud whimper before finally evening out his breathing. He was positive that the raven had just had a dry orgasm; he didn’t know exactly what the term meant due to his inexperience, but he was sure Issei had Exactly that. Takahiro released the other from his grasp and gave Issei a few last thrusts; the raven let tears fall from his eyes as he let out shaky calls of ‘Takahiro’. The calls, and the way Issei’s body moved in sync with his own ultimately made Takahiro come himself. 

Both males took a few minutes to even out their own breathing and come down from their ecstasy highs and cloud 9 states; Takahiro eventually got up and pulled out. He removed the used condom and disposed of it in his nearby trash bin. He then crawled back into bed, grabbed the sheets that laid on the ground and settled himself on Issei who seemed to be incredibly embarrassed. 

“What’s up with you?” Hanamaki muttered against the other’s chest, lightly kissing one of the prominent bruises that laid there.

“...first of all I’m exhausted as fuck..you took every ounce of my stamina..and second I can’t believe we actually did it...” Matsukawa commented as Hanamaki showered him in kisses and held him tightly. 

“I can..anyways are you sure I took all of your stamina?...I’m kind of tempted to go another round..only if you let me though..”

Matsukawa let out a few snickers until he felt Hanamaki’s hands grabbing at his legs. The raven blushed as the other continued to grasp his thighs. /p> “..oi..watch it..” “I’ve heard you can fuck someone’s thighs..so can I fuck yours..” Matsukawa bursted into a fit of laughter as he wrapped his arms around the other. “You can fuck them when I wake up..goodnight Hiro” Matsukawa muttered out as he closed his eyes. Hanamaki gave a pout and tried to convince the raven; Hanamaki was told ‘no’ so many times that he ultimately just ended up falling asleep when Matsukawa didn’t answer him for the last time. The raven fell asleep with Hanamaki laying on him; both didn’t once separate, only held each other firmly.

-

Oikawa was happy to receive a message on Saturday morning. He read it and immediately felt a smug smile take over his expression; it was such a great thing to wake up to a victory.

‘Makki -_-:  
You won dunce, expect zero teasing and a lot of milk bread’

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: so I have no words for this. Like legitimately no words. All i can say is my thought process. I sat in the corner of a room and began thinking of the seijoh third years and then im like “what if one of them was a virgin?” And well, Hanamaki was chosen for this. Heh, I honestly had so much writing this, and I honestly hope you all enjoy. Also, am I a huge fangirl for bottom: the answer to that is yes, definitely. Anyways I hope you all enjoy: pls leave a kudos and comment if you do, it is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> (Also, this is going to be dedicated too my closest friend; they honestly gave me the motivation to write this and for them I’m so grateful.)


End file.
